Act 47: Bonds
is the forty-seventh episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Takeru completes his final showdown with Juzo Fuwa while finally confronting his retainers about the deception as Dayu prepares the final step for Dokoku's return. Plot The epic duel between Shinken Red and Juzo reaches its climax. Dayu senses the conflict, as well as a premonition that Doukoku may soon reawaken. The vassals leave to find Takeru, but Ryunosuke stays behind, plagued with self-doubt. The kuroko Sakutaro Komatsu reveals himself to Ryunosuke and reminds him that only he can truly decide his own fate. By nightfall, a badly injured Shinken Red manages to deliver what seems to be a mortal blow to Juzo, but the Gedoushu revives, stating his ideology to Takeru. The other Shinkengers, sans Ryunosuke, arrive and tell Takeru that he has more to live for than he thinks. Juzo prepares to fight, but is shocked to discover that Uramasa has pinned his foot to the ground and will not budge. Ryunosuke arrives and helps his teammates take Takeru to safety as Juzo dies, lamenting that he's been denied his only pleasure. Uramasa remains planted upright in the ground as Juzo's body dissipates. Back onboard the Rokumon Junk, after learning of Juzo's death, Dayu realizes that her repaired shamisen may complete Dokoku's reawakening. The next day, as Uramasa fades away, Takeru tells his former vassals to leave him. Chiaki strikes him, much to the others' shock, and Ryunosuke reminds Takeru that he and the others had sworn their loyalty to him, not Kaoru. Mako then reminds Takeru that despite him not being the 18th Head of the Shiba Clan, everything Takeru built up as himself properly exists. Takeru, looking back at his memories with his vassals, explains that he feels the same, then starts to shed a tear. Suddenly, they receive a call that a group of Ōnanashi have appeared, and Kaoru, with Genta at her side, has already engaged them in Daikai-Shinkenoh. While the other vassals fight the Nanashi Company, and while an untransformed Takeru helps the kuroko bring civilians to safety, Shinken Pink confronts Dayu. Shinken Pink engages Dayu, and apparently strikes her down, but Dayu reveals that her shamisen had taken the killing blow and had been destroyed. Shinza's anguished soul, now finally free from its confinement within Dayu's shamisen, allows Dokoku to arise and invade the mortal realm. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Juzo Fuwa's wife: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - N/A *Princess Shinken Red - Super, Shin Samurai Gattai *Shinken Blue - N/A *Shinken Pink - N/A *Shinken Green - N/A *Shinken Yellow - N/A *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami) Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Key Title Kanji': 絆 (Bonds; referring to the connection of the leader to his clan, including Takeru or Kaoru) **This episode has the shortest title in all Sentai, both in characters (one character, a kanji) and reading length. (three kana) *Mitsuru Karahashi will reprise his role as Juzo Fuwa in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad (2018). Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 12 features episodes 46-49: Act 46: The Showdown Clash, Act 47: Bonds, Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle and Closing Act: The Samurai Sentai is Eternal. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi